fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Better Siblings
---- "Well... that was easy." The man said as he stepped on the door that had fallen into the room in front of him, no explosions or anything like that but a simple knock was al it took to bring it down. Seeing as the room was pitch black with the exception of the small light source provided by his torch, Nero took a few steps in and raised it as to get a better view of the room itself. His lips formed a small circle as it suddenly started to create that sharp sound which would echo across to his environment. "Neat place..." Nero was impressed by the architecture as it appeared from a time long passed at this point, but it didn't last long as he took note of the large tomb-like casket at the center of the room. "Ohh baby, thank you history lessons!" The mage announced as he started making his way over, not even paying attention to the skeletons that littered the room around him. Hovering the torch over the casket as soon as he reached it, Nero's interest peaked as it didn't appear to be any inscriptions to it at all. Placing the torch down next to him, the young man went on to clasp his fingers together and stretch them forward, only to follow it up by reaching down to one knee and lean his body to the opposite end before doing the same for the other. This went on for a few goods minutes until he felt ready. Finally, Nero grasped the very edge of the casket and started shoving it, "Holy Spirits this shit is heavy!" he exclaimed as he continued on before the entire thing had been removed. Taking a deep breath before exhaling, Nero placed his hands on each side of his hips before looking down to see what's inside. To his surprise, appeared to be that of a body. One that had been neatly preserved as if they had simply taken an afternoon nap. Scratching his chin as he let out another sigh, this wasn't what he'd been hoping for. "Maybe some ol' museum or doctor would wanna examine it or something... No treasure though. That sucks." The body's eyes shot open as soon as the lid was removed, air from the outside quickly revitalizing his body as he arose from his apparent slumber. The body was that of a dark-skinned man who looked to be around his early twenties, dressed in a dark red robe holding a necklace bearing a strange emblem. His black messy hair covered his face, but behind the strands were two red eyes the peered cautiously around. Only a few seconds would pass until he the man would spot his awakener, looking the strange looking man up and down before realizing what he was. "HOLY SHIT YOU LOOK FUCKED." He cried out before quickly pulling himself from the sarcophagus in fright. The "awakener" had taken the opportunity to pull himself closer as soon as he'd noticed that body was seemingly moving. "What the..." Only to pull his head back in one quick motion as he took note of the red eyes that started looking around. Only to take another step back as the man came flying out of his confinement and screaming out words. For a second or so, Nero was simply standing there with his hands resting on each side of his body whilst trying to process what just happened. The torch was the only source of light and as he took quick note of it, with the addition that it was really just highlighting his scars. The man couldn't help but crack a sinister smirk. Placing most of his body's weight on his right leg, making it appear as if he was limping, while one hand was raised up and extended in a crocked manner towards the red-eyed man. His head would tilt ever so slightly to the side and his jaw slightly open. "Bwraa-eeeiinsss!" Nero would exclaim as he started moving like a zombie towards his new acquaintance. The man stumbled backwards before tripping and falling to the ground on his backside in a wave of shock and confusion. Still attempting to process what was happening, he frantically tried to find some sort of weapon he could use in order to fight back the strange thing. Feeling around the dark stone area, it didn't take long for his fingers to finally came across a lonely brick near him. The man was able to quickly grasp it without hesitation, and with his fingers, threw the brick to the direction of the being, using the noise as well as what the light could show in order to aim. Seeing the situation they were in, with a room as dark as night itself if you were on the wrong side, the brick went by unnoticed the "zombie". The brick came to hit Nero at the side of his face, scraping against his left chin and ear, pulling against the multiple earrings but unsuccessful in tearing them away. "Mother... fucker!" The pain was sudden but lingering and Nero came to start stumbling the across the room with one of his hands holding onto the area. "You hit me in the ear...!" He ended up almost circling the sarcophagus before heading back again, reaching down to grab onto the torch and lift it up as to not only reveal himself more clearly but also the young man. "Who does that... Spirit man." "Says you freak. You need healing?" The man in the red robes asked, picking himself from the ground before dusting himself off. "You just hit me with a brick and now you want to heal me?" Rolling his eyes as Nero's mouth exerted a clicking sound followed by a dry sigh before looking back at the man, only to lower his head in yet another sigh. "You know, you're giving me mixed messages here man." Lifting his head yet again and eyes set on the man once more, "You say healing, but you just as well knock me in the head man." "Piss off, your the one acting all crazy like. Who are you anyway, did my father send you to get me out?" The man asked, shaking off Nero's complaining. Seeing that he still held the pendant in one hand, the man tucked it away into the inside of his robe. As he awaited an answer, the man began to look around the room despite it being so dark. He tapped his foot on the spot, making the room echo with every loud light step he took. Tapping his fingers ever so lightly onto the wounded, Nero had received some scratches but he'd be alright. "Whow, making demands something now aren't ye? Ever heard of common courtesy?" He retorted at first, eyes focused on his hand to check if he'd been bleeding, to which he actually was but nothing to be concerned about. "I wasn't sent here by some old man ye douce... Came here on my own searching for something of value, no one even fucking knows about this place." Nero was speaking nonchalantly, he was more so invested in his own health than that of this stranger. "I read about this place from some boo-... I mean COME ON... Look around you." Stretching his other arm to the side, making it circulate across the room as to highlight that they were currently inside ruins with dusty tomes, symbols and skeletons. "...Wait. This is the place they left me in? H-how did you find this place? Only the Ikinobiru family know about this tomb." The man said in response, gazing around the area as the light lit up certain aspects of the tomb. "How. What do you mean, you read it in a book?" He asked before gripping a fist, his tone becoming more aggressive and straight forward. Traversing through the dark with what appeared to be a dimly lit lamp, Axle struggled to push through the pitch atmosphere, feeling the hard roughness of the stony walls with his hand to navigate. As if a drum were beat, Axle could hear the squabble between two people directly ahead of him, irritating him to the point where he nearly fell partway through. Pushing against the floor, Axle lunged his lamp at the first person he saw, consisting of a tall robed man, "Oh my god, COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER ASSHOLE?!" "HOW MANY PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT THIS PLACE." Getting hit at the back of the head by the new arrival, Nero's head was flung forward and he raised his hands to cover the area which the lamp had made an impact. "Fucking..." He tried to hold it in, but... it didn't work. "FUCKING CUNT MAN...! Holy fucking..." Yet again, Nero found himself stumbling across the room yet again, cursing from left to right. "Mind your language." The man in red robes said, crossing his arms and swing his head left to right. "But I'm serious, first you and now whoever that guy is. How do you know about this tomb?" Looking across from the other side of the room, Axle took a moment to examine the two strangers, taking note of the large sarcophagus and its empty contents out in the open, before making his way down to their level, "Its my job for one, and it wasn't hard to find you with all the shouting. Keep anyone from getting in here they told, and I'm looking at you freak," quickly squinting his eyes at the robed man. Peering at the fact that there are two people in the room and one empty tomb in the middle, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. "But I'm starting to see why now, and I gotta say, this is fucked up," he said nonchalantly. "I don't know what you did, but if you're all the way down here, It can't be good." "Like hell. Bullshit. Whoever you people are, I'll make sure you hang for trespassing the clan's sacred tombs." The man threatened, stomping his foot on the ground. Simultaneously, the tomb around them shook fiercely, as if the man's very step had shaken the earth. Their voices were ringing inside his head, the world was spinning and the pain was pulsating at the back of his head. Nero didn't notice that he'd dropped his torch up until now, making it so that there were now two sources of light inside the ruins, one for each side of the sarcophagus. He could barely register what it was the other two were talking about, all he was focusing on was the throbbing pain. "Fuckin'..." His vocabulary wasn't changing much, but it was certainly a new type of development when considering that all he wanted to do was to get some treasure and be on his way. It wasn't until the sudden stomp that the mage would find himself tripping over and land amongst some of the skeletons. A moment of silence went by as he tried to sort himself, only to end up sitting down on his knees, face against the floor and hands still resting against his neck. Suddenly raising his head as he exclaimed: "FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKK!" Whether he was the reason for it or just some other type of bad joke, the skeletons inside the room started rattling as he screamed - but returned to "normal" once he'd finished. "Quit your bellyaching," Axle retorted, losing his footing momentarily as the room shook, with dust and gravel sprinkling all across his hair and clothes. As if nearly falling flat first on his face weren't bad enough, Axle grew unsteady at the display playing a short distance away from him, creating an uneasy air the closer we got to the vocal stranger, scoffing with his arms crossed. Shrugging his shoulders, Axle threw both hands on his waist, raising one of them to point at the stranger. "Just relax, look," he paused for a moment, kneeling down to poke him from the back of the head, "no blood, if anything, the only one that came out of this damaged was my lamp, which, your fault by the way, you owe a new one." Lifting the now broken lantern off the ground, Axle glanced at the now-awoken clansman, "not for anything, but this just looks like a hole in the ground, but I'll swing for the fences and give you benefit of the doubt as for why you're here in the first place." "Eh. WAIT. WHAT. WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE THOUGH. YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION." The man yelled again, still baffled by the fact that two complete strangers, even to one another, were able to find this tomb. As the clansman continued to scream at the two intruders, the pitch-black darkness became less of a problem for the three. Flames suddenly ignited around the room, held up by stone torches in the hands of four tall statues for every corner. They towered over the trio, as the light began to show truly how large the tomb actually was. Light seemed to touch all corners of the tomb which finally gave the two wanderers a perspective of how far they have traveled. The room was like a palace, with sarcophaguses neatly placed next to one another, pointing out from the walls of the tomb. Each one was unique in the way it resembled a person for each, faces of plenty of bearded men and wrinkled woman had been carved into stone that was placed over these containers. It seemed that whatever civilization was here before, must have had some great respect for the dead. The container that this man was found in, however, was significantly different to all the others, as it was placed in the very middle of the tomb. Its cover was bland, a clean plate of stone that simply had some sort of words carved into its surface. "MY FAULT!?! And who cares if it's bleeding or not, it fucking hurt!" Nero exclaimed his growing frustration yet again and pulled himself up as to start making his way to the newcomer. He raised his hands with the intent of grabbing onto the man's robes but stopped midway as the flames around them would alight. The man's gaze would wander the vast hall, not for the sake of its grandeur but for the potential of it. "Eyy'... This might just make a pretty penny after all." A smile spread across his lips as he took a step closer to each of the tombstones, merely walking past the one he'd previously opened as he wasn't able to see the inscriptions earlier. Instead, he prompted to start lightly knocking on various objects and coffins that spread across the room, to check if they were hollow or not. "Oi, dead boy. Know if they stored anything of value in these things?" Nero didn't even look at the man as he spoke, but merely went on with his activities. "I swear, you're persistent if anything else." As light flooded the chamber, it became much more evident as to the uncertainty that clouded him vision, his doubts clearing in unison with the darkness that once decorated this room. Much to his dismay, he was greeted with what, he thought at least, was a large grave site, decorated with numerous glyphs and ceremonial ornaments. "Come on man, not cool. Whatever happened to 'respect the dead'," he murmured, glancing the stranger. "Hey," he snapped back at the clansman, "what the hell is this, who are you?" The man shook his head and sighed, irritated at the two intruders for ignoring him. "No-one ever fucking listens to me." he muttered under his breathe. Leaning down and picking a stone brick from the floor, the man tossed it into the air before catching it with one hand again. Repeating the motion a few times, he caught sight of Nero walking near the graves of the clansmen, squinting hard at the freakish looking figure in the back. Holding it tight so it would not slip out, the man threw the stone hard towards Nero, making it fly across the room with the intent of hitting him on the head. "DON'T. TOUCH. THEM." He ordered at the top of his lungs. Nero had started to turn as the man had begun his assault, eyes turning wide as he raised his hands to cover his face from the incoming brick. Yet in midst of it all, the sound of rattling bones could be heard echoing across the room as one of them suddenly rose from the ground and took the brick head on, literally. Returning to just another pile of bones, now without a skull, it would surely take a moment before the others would return their attention to Nero again. Upon which it'd be revealed that he'd pulled his arms forward and his hands up and down using a hand sign. Nero's opened his mouth, "Come on man, not cool. Whatever happened to 'respect the dead", his tone of voice reeked of sarcasm and made no effort in trying to hide the vexing nature of it. Smirking afterwards before leaning back at one of the coffins. Arms folding back and crossing his chest: "Chill... If they're not going to catch a pretty penny then you will see me touchin' no nothin'. Pinky promise on that one brother." Raising his left pinky finger as he said so, even following it up by waving it towards the awakened man. Rubbing his eyes with one hand while lifting a bone off the ground with the other, Axle paused and took a moment to analyze what had just happened, realizing that there was more to this man than he had originally thought , his eyes wide open at the insinuation of who the roped stranger was. "Pinky Promise he says. Pinky promise this," with a quick flick from his hand, Axle gave Nero the middle finger, jumping across the room from tomb-to-tomb, waltzing up to robed stranger, shrugging his shoulders as he tucked his hands in his pockets, jerking himself upward to meet him face-to-face. "Okay. I dial it back and say your not the complete asshole I thought you were," his tone lit with a newfound sense of fascination, but in equal measure, caution, having had him pegged for a simple thief at first glance, only seeing now that there was more to him that meets the eye. Looking over his shoulder, Axle focused on the other stranger, looking for some explanation as to his predicament. "Yo, dead guy, no wait, ugh...hmm...shit, come to think about it, I don't actually know your name." Seeing that the stone had hit one of the remains of a supposed relative, the red robed man was visibly infuriated with the intruder's actions. Pulling the pendant he held before from inside his jacket, he quickly placed it around his neck before it released a bright flash of red light from his position. As the light faded, a Morningstar mace was revealed to be in the man's right hand, gripping it tightly as if prepared to attack. Pulling his front to the side with the mace in-hand, he quickly spun across with his arm extended with the mace pointing out. In a split second, the mace changed into that of a flail, with a chain that continued to extend from the body in rapid succession. The chain was allowing the morningstar to fly across the room and supposedly hit Nero, with force. Thing was, the mace itself along the way was rapidly increasing in size in order to match the man's own height. From where the robed man was attacking, it looked like a boulder swiftly approaching the crush whoever stood between it and the wall. "DISHONOUR." The man simply cried out after Axle's more calmer response. Unfolding his arms, raising them up whilst leaning his the upper body back as the "monk" flipped him the finger; "Ohh, watch out. When the priest is swearing, the Gods are glaring." The man didn't do much after his supposed rhyme, merely inspecting the two in their actions. Upon which it wasn't difficult to spot the incoming Morningstar, even if it was a sudden change of hostility. Once again, the dead came to his aid. The bones of the skeleton that had lost its skull began to move yet as it made its way to intercept the Morningstar and its intended destination. Yet this time, it did not reanimate itself into its original body, but that of a shield made from the various bones in its collection. In the end, the Morningstar would find itself crashing into the bone "armour" but end up being buried inside its chasm. Nero hadn't moved from the spot, merely returned his arms across his chest as he looked over to the man with the cross: "Common courtesy would suggest that you state your own name first, priest..." Shrugging his shoulders as he continued: "But I guess I can make an exception. Name's Nero Atosaki, travelling Mind-your-own-business." Snickering as he finished replying to the man, looking over to the robed one instead. "And what's your problem? Didn't your parents tell you that you shouldn't throw sharp obejcts at people? Might end up getting yourself hurt." As the morningstar fell to the ground, the chains from its hand began extracting it back to the hilt. Irritated, the man would simply glance at Nero with a smile, hinting that he may have done something with that one look. Again he tried, repeating the same action in order to hit Nero. "Lets strip you of your magic then." Outstrecthing his hands, Axle tensed his arms, opening the palm if his hand as he thrust them straight it down with a knifehand gesture, releasing a vacuum of air straight at the pair. Using just enough force to draw their attention away from one another, as if to call a ceasefire, the force whipped the air into a powerful whirlwind, scattering the dust and debris all across the chamber. "If we're throwing names out there, mine'd be Axle. Axle Strider. And I'm not a priest, I just happen to look like one. Comes with terrirtory when your working odd end jobs." Slamming his foot down across the ground, Axle left a small impression on the stone floor, echoing throughout the chamber, "So how about knocking that off and filling some of the blank spaces. I don't even know what to call you," he exclaimed, "cause' you see, I'm having some trust issues with you. So if we're going to make this work, how about giving me a name to put on that pretty face of yours, ok sweetheart." Speaking with a hint of sarcasm, directing his attention to clansman. Irritated that his attack was stopped, the morningstar flair was retracted into its handle, making it a mace once again. "Strange, for a son of lord Ikinobiru, I Would have expected that my name would be all known around the provinces. But if you must, my name is Gai Ikinobiru, heir to the Ikinobiru clan. What you men stand in is the sacred tomb of the Ikinobiru, where we keep our ancestors together." He explained, revealing his true identity. Category:GuyCivic Category:ComicMaster619